


In the Library

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bodily Fluids, Clothed Sex, Elves, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, all these fucking tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed takes Thornstriker against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Library

"B-B-Bloodshed..."

 

"It's alright, Thornstriker." He reassured her as he pulled her underwrappings apart slightly, "No one's in here with us."

 

"B-Bu-But it's... we're in the library."

 

He kissed her forehead as he loosed his pants.  "I'll be quick.  No one will find us."

 

Thornstriker bit her lip, but nodded as she was drawn back into a kiss.  Primus, how had she let herself come to this?  Allowing her lover to have her here, in the library where anyone could walk in and see them?

 

Of course, that didn't really matter much nowadays.  Ogres had been around for a long time since their King had married the Elf Queen to unite the kingdoms.  And with that came a blend of their cultures. 

 

And not surprisingly, the Ogres more open culture to sex and all that entailed was picked up very quickly by elves, especially the younger ones.

 

Bloodshed hadn't approached her about it though.  Even though they both knew others who had engaged in semi-public sex in the Elf Kingdom, he had not asked or suggested the idea to her.  At least not until today.

 

Gasping, Thornstriker grew wet around the fingers he had used to open her up before he moved to seat himself slowly inside her.

 

"That's- Primus, Thornstriker... you feel so good."

 

He waited until she moved her arms to hold his neck to start moving.

 

Thornstriker couldn't believe this was actually happening.  She was having sex with Bloodshed in the library.  Someone... if someone came back here, they would see her.  They would see her with her legs around an ogre and being fucked by him.  Oh Primus, what would they think?  What would happen-?

 

"Thornstriker."

 

She blinked out of her thoughts to look at her lover, who had slowed down to look at her.

 

"I'm right here.  I won't let anything happen to you."

 

She trusted him.  She believed in him.  She nodded back before letting him kiss her, draw her away from the vastness of the library to just their little space on the wall.  Just him inside of her, slowly pumping away at her pussy with his cock, catching her little gasps and moans with his own lips.

 

It was slow, loving, peaceful.  They came a few minutes later, his seed filling her up.

 

Thornstriker remained in a daze as her lover pulled out, gently bringing her to the floor and readjusting her underwrappings to cover her up again, as well as catch the few remnants of their lovemaking so they wouldn't slid down her thighs.

 

"Are you okay?  Does anything hurt?"

 

She didn't know what to say at first.  She was overwhelmed, embarrassed, mortified.  But seeing his concerned look only made her smile before she leaned up to kiss him.

 

Maybe it wasn't all that bad.

 

END


End file.
